Since increased moisture content is believed to be responsible for increasing the flexibility of the skin, the application of oils, water in oil or oil in water emulsions to the skin so as to form a barrier which reduces the escape of moisture from the skin is an important characteristic of cosmetics.
The hydrocarbons such as petrolatum, mineral oil, paraffin wax and ozokerite, as well as many other emollient materials have long been used in skin creams and lotions. These materials function as emollients by covering the skin with a hydrophobic occlusive film which prevents water loss from the skin surface to the environment. In addition, animal fats and oils such as lanolin and its various derivatives such as acetylated lanolins, have been used in many skin creams and lotions as the emollient of choice, depositing on the skin, films that are hydrophobic, waxy, protective and emollient in character.
While the foregoing emollient materials have valuable moisturizing and skin softening properties when utilized in skin creams and lotions, they also possess undesirable effects in that they lack good tactile properties and generally impart to the skin as uncomfortable feeling of warmth in addition to a sticky, oily, greasy or waxy feel. These materials have little effect, if any, on reducing inflammation, swelling and itching and scarring of tissue.
There is therefore a continuing need for the development of new and improved skin treating compositions which impart beneficial effects to the skin, especially in alleviating inflammation, itching and scarring associated with dermatitis, burns and injury.
Example of current hemorrhoid treating composition is Preparation H.sup.R containing live yeast cell derivative and shark liver oil. Hydrocortisone preparations are used for relieving swelling and itching. Corticosteroids in general are used for treatment of several forms of dermatitis. While corticosteroids are very effective in reducing swelling and itching, with prolonged use they have major serious side effects. These include fluid and electrolyte disturbances, impaired wound healing and musculoskeletal, gastrointestinal, neurological, endocrine and other disturbances. One major weakness of corticosteroid products is that they impair instead of promoting wound healing associated with some of these skin conditions. In addition, they have no beneficial effect in reducing scarring.